Hinata and Her Wish
by yuu detie-chan Indriani
Summary: Disini, semua harapan dan impian seorang Hinata berkumpul. Banyak cerita yang terukir dan banyak kisah suka duka yang tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan. Hinata and Her Wish first fic Rnr please ...
1. Chapter 1

Hinata and Her Wish

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke dan Hinata

Gendre: Romance Family

Warning: Au, ooc, Typoo, Eyd masih kurang benar, dan segala kekurangan lain yang mungkin ada di fic pertama saya ini.

Summary: Disini, semua harapan dan impian seorang Hinata berkumpul. Banyak cerita yang terukir dan banyak kisah suka duka yang tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan. Hinata and Her Wish ...

.

.

.

Aku bukanlah gadis cantik seperti Ino yang banyak dikenal oleh seluruh pelajar dan guru-guru di kelasku, bukan gadis pintar seperti Sakura yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan sekolah, aku juga bukan gadis kuat seperti Tenten yang selalu bisa melindungi orang-orang disekitarnya. Aku hanya gadis biasa bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang tidak punya kelebihan yang pantas untuk dibanggakan. Aku tidak cantik, aku tidak pintar dan aku juga tidak kuat.

Aku tidak bisa berdandan, pergi sekolah aku hanya membiarkan rambut panjangku terurai, memakai bedak _baby_ dengan seragam yang sedikit kebesaran. Nilaiku juga sangat-sangat _standard_, tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah mencontek hasil pekerjaan orang lain,kalau pun pernah itu hanya kulakukan saat aku benar-benar tidak tahu, terdesak dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengerjakannya sendiri. Nilai yang paling tinggi aku dapatkan saat ulangan hanya 80, dan itu sungguh sangat-sangat jarang terjadi. Saat teman-temanku tersenyum bangga dengan hasil ulangan yang telah keluar aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, nilaiku tidak pernah lebih tinggi dari mereka.

Dalam hal bela diri maupun olahraga, nilaiku benar-benar sangat memprihatinkan. Tidak ada yang bisa aku banggakan, sejak kecil kondisi tubuhku sudah buruk, tubuhku kurus, kecil dan selalu sakit-sakitan. Aku tidak bisa melindungi teman-temanku seperti Tenten, jangankan untuk melindungi orang lain melindungi diri sendiri saja aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengikuti upacara bendera, pernah sekali aku ikut upacara peringatan hari kemerdekaan dan aku langsung jatuh pingsan saat pertengahan acara. Aku juga jarang sekali mengikuti upacara wajib di senin pagi. Kadang aku kesal dengan tubuhku sendiri, kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti teman-teman lain yang bisa bermain dan mengikuti kegiatan sesuka hati mereka? Kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan kemampuan seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa sekalipun menjadi kebanggaan keluarga ataupun teman-temanku? Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, aku benci dengan keaadaanku.

Aku ingin membuat semua orang yang ku kenal tersenyum padaku, bangga denganku dan berharap padaku. Aku tahu hal itu sangat sulit untuk kulakukan, tapi tidak bisakah _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan permintaanku itu sekali saja? tidak bisakah aku menggapai semua mimpiku? Aku tidak mau _pergi_ dengan mimpi yang tidak bisa tercapai, ijinkan aku berusaha dan menggapai semua mimpiku.

"Hinata, obatnya sudah dimakan?" Suara lembut ibuku terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku, aku berhenti menulis dan langsung mendongakkan kepala, menatap cantiknya wajah Ibu yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatiku.

"Belum sebentar lagi ya bu? Aku masih ingin menulis sebentar," kataku sambil tersenyum. Ibu menepuk pundakku dan mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Jangan biasakan diri untuk telat minum obat, kau harus selalu minumnya tepat waktu ya?" kata ibuku lembut, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Iya ibu, sebentar lagi aku minum obatnya kok!" Ibu masih mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

"Saat di Konoha nanti, kau harus selalu minum obat tepat waktu. Jangan karena tidak ada yang mengingatkanmu kau jadi malas minum obat ya?"

"Iya Ibu, Ibu tentang saja. ok?"

"Ibu pasti akan sangat merindukannmu."

"Aku juga, hm ... kalau aku sudah tinggal disana nanti, aku akan sering-sering menelpon Ibu kok. Saat hari libur aku juga akan usahakan untuk pulang."

"Hm ... ya, kalau terjadi apa-apa kau harus langsung telpon Ibu ya?"

"Iya, ibu tentang saja. lagi pula Konoha ke Kiri itu tidak jauh kok, bukankah dulu kita juga tinggal disana? Lagi pula aku akan tinggal dengan paman dan bibi, jadi aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Hm ... iya, ibu percaya padamu!"

Besok aku akan pergi meninggalkan kota tempat aku tinggal ini dan pergi ke Konoha, kota besar dimana aku dulu dilahirkan. Sekarang aku sudah menamatkan pelajaranku di SMP, dan aku akan masuk ke sekolah negeri bergengsi disana. Hm ... aku merasa beruntung sekali, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan lulus ujian masuk ke sekolah itu, yah ... meskipun aku harus masuk ke kelas F sih, kelas buangan. Hm ... tapi aku tetap senang, setidaknya keinginanku untuk masuk ke sekolah itu bisa tercapai.

Disana nanti aku akan tinggal dirumah paman dan bibi, hm ... aku dengar anak bungsu mereka juga sekolah di _Konoha High School,_ wah ... aku tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ke Konoha. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan paman dan bibi, aku juga tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana wajah kedua kakak beradik yang dulu sering menjahiliku. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, hm ... _Niisan_, _Oniichan,_ aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kalian.

_Dear diary _

_Tuhan, sebentar lagi aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku di Konoha. Bantu aku ya Tuhan, bantu aku untuk bisa membuat impianku tercapai, aku ingin melihat banyak orang tersenyum, aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa dibanggakan. Dan aku ingin membahagiakan banyak orang. _

_Ya Tuhan, jika suatu saat nanti kau akan memanggilku untuk kembali padamu. Tolong ijinkan aku pergi dengan senyuman. Hm ... aku tahu engkau akan mengabulkan doaku kan? Aku tidak mau mati muda ya Tuhan. Hm ..._

Tbc ...

Maaf fic pertamanya masih pendek, nanti chapter keduanya saya akan buat lebih panjang lagi dari ini. Segala macam kritikan, saran bahkan flame akan selalu saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Selamat malam senpai.

RnR please ...

Re-edit: Gui gui M.I.T


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and Her Wish

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke dan Hinata

Gendre: Romance, Family

Warning: Au, ooc, Typoo, Eyd masih kurang benar, dan segala kekurangan lain yang mungkin ada di fic pertama saya ini.

Summary: Disini, semua harapan dan impian seorang Hinata berkumpul. Banyak cerita yang terukir dan banyak kisah suka duka yang tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan. Hinata _and Her Wish ..._

Chapter 2

_Hinata fov_

Sekarang disinilah aku berada, disebuah kamar mewah yang telah disediakan oleh paman dan bibi untukku. Kuperhatikan seluruh isi kamar, ternyata paman dan bibi benar-benar sudah menjadi orang sukses di Konoha. Mereka menjadi lebih kaya dari dulu, benar-benar mengagumkan. Berkat usaha kerja keras mereka, semua impian yang paman dan bibi pendam akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Hm ... kesuksesan paman dan bibi akan kujadikan sebagai motivasi. Aku akan meraih semua impianku, untuk menjadi seorang yang lebih berguna, bermanfaat dan bisa membahagiakan semua orang yang aku sayangi.

'_Hinata pasti capek, istirahat dulu ya? kalau sudah waktunya makan malam, baru bibi akan panggil.'_

Perkataan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Bibi Mikoto terngiang dipikirannku. Iya, sebaiknya aku memang harus tidur. Aku benar-benar lelah, enam jam menaiki kereta api sungguh bukan waktu yang singkat bagiku yang jarang sekali melakukan perjalanan panjang.

Aku berbaring diatas ranjang, memejamkan mata dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi yang begitu menyenangkan. Aku lelah ...

_Hinata fov end_

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan potongan gaya rambut khasnya menarik kursi makan terus duduk diatasnya. Alisnya berkerut seolah-olah sedang memikirkan satu hal yang begitu besar. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda 16 tahun tersebut menatap ibunya yang sedang memasak dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"_Kaasan,"_ panggil Sasuke pelan.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, perempuan berumur 38 tahun tersebut langsung menoleh sebentar pada anaknya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa,Sasu-_chan?"_ tanya ibu Sasuke lembut. Sasuke mendengus kesal, tidak suka dengan panggilan yang ibunya berikan.

"_Kaasan,_ tidak bisakah _kaasan_ berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan mememalukan itu?" Sasuke berkata dengan malas, sudah lelah mengingatkan sang ibu untuk berhenti memanggilnya Sasu-_chan._

"Hm ... khusus untuk _kaasan_ boleh donk? _Kaasan_ kan udah terbiasa." Wanita separuh baya tersebut langsung cemberut dan pura-pura marah pada Si Bungsu yang begitu disayanginya.

"Hahhh! _Kaasan_ benar-benar ... _Ugh_!" Sasuke hanya bisa mengeram memendam rasa kesal.  
"Hm ... jadi?"  
"Terserah _Kaasan_ saja." Tidak mau repot, Sasuke hanya bisa mengiyakan dan pasrah dengan panggilan memalukan yang sengaja dibuat Sang ibu untuknya.

Ibu dari dua anak tersebut tersenyum, berjalan mendekati anaknya sambil membawa lauk yang sudah siap disajikan.  
"Kamu benar-benar anak _Kaasan,"_ Kata Mikoto sambil mengacak pelan Si bungsu kesayangannya.

"_Kaasan_, Hinata... Dia akan tinggal lama disini?" tanya Sasuke pelan dengan wajah tertunduk sehingga sang ibu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah begitu memerah. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang udah lama dipendam tersebut bisa keluar dari mulutnya.  
"Iya, mungkin sampa dia tamat sekolah, kenapa? Sasu-_chan_ keberatan?" tanya sang Ibu lembut, tapi nada khawatir terdengar begitu jelas. Ya ... Mikoto takut kalau anak bungsunya itu tidak menyukai kehadiran Hinata dikeluarga mereka dan membuat keponakan cantiknya itu tidak betah tinggal di rumahnya.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang masih tetap menunduk. Mikoto tersenyum bahagia, bersyukur Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Yosh, kalau begitu bisa bantu _kaasan_ membangunkan adikmu?" kata Mikoto penuh semangat.  
"Ha, A-adik?" Sasuke tidak mengerti. Bukankah dia tidak punya adik, dia anak bungsu kan?  
Mikoto tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengacak rambut pantat ayam anaknya.  
"Bangunkan Hinata, dia pasti masih tidur!" bisik Mikoto pelan sebelum beranjak kembali menyiapkan semua makanan untuk makan siang.

_Blush ..._

Tanpa Ibunya sadari, wajah Sasuke memerah saat sang ibu berbisik dan menyebutkan nama seorang gadis yang masih disukainya dari dulu.

"Membangunkan Hinata?" gumam remaja itu pelan.

.

.

.

Berlahan-lahan pintu kayu dengan cat berwarna kuning muda itu terbuka pelan dan menampikan sosok tinggi seorang pria yang sedang berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya, berusaha untuk _stay cool_ dan menjaga _image_ nya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan wajah dan ekspresi datarnya.

'_Tenang Sasuke, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena membangunkan gadis kecil yang tidur itu kan?'_ Pria itu membatin; menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

_Deg ... _

Detakan jantung yang tadinya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat kini semakin bertambah, wajah polos seorang _lady_ hyuuga saat tidur, wajah tenangnya yang begitu indah membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan detak jantung yang begitu menyiksa. Mata pria itu terpaku, tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah gadis yang sudah begitu lama tidak dilihatnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan langsung menunduk, berusaha untuk merekam wajah Hinata sejelas mungkin.

"Kau semakin cantik, Hinata!" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Jari tangan Sasuke membelai pelan wajah mulus tanpa cela yang begitu indah dimatanya. Dari dahi turun ke mata, terus ke hidung, hingga akhirnya sampai pada titik dimana titik tersebut bisa membuat darah Remaja 16 tahun tersebut naik ke ubun-ubun. Tangan Sasuke berhenti pada bibir merah tipis yang begitu menggiurkan, begitu menggairahkan sehingga bisa membuat Sang remaja begitu ingin melahap habis bibir yang sekarang ditekannya pelan.

"_Engh ..."_ Hinata mengeliat pelan, mungkin merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan lembut yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Gadis itu menggeser tangan Sasuke dan membuat tangan yang masih lemas tersebut jatuh lebih kebawah. Dalam tidur gadis itu tersenyum, tanpa menyadari bagaimana keadaan kakak sepupunya yang sekarang sedang membatu tanpa berani menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

_Deg ..._

Debaran jantung kian membara, wajah yang tadinya memerah kini langsung berubah pucat.

"Oi ... dimana kau menggeser tanganku bocah!" Pria tersebut menggeram kesal, matanya menatap tajam letak tangannya yang kini bertengger manis di dada Hinata, ditambah dengan pelukan gadis itu pada tangannya yang semakin membuatnya bisa menekan dada itu lebih kuat.

_Glek ..._

'_Besar dan lem...'_

Sasuke menelan ludah. Bisa-bisa hidungnya mimisan kalau lebih lama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke menunduk, mencoba memikirkan cara yang tepat agar dia bisa membangunkan sang putri tidur yang masih tertidur pulas di peraduannya.

'_Kuso ... tidak ada cara lain.'_

"Sasuke-_Oniichan ..." _ Samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar bagaimana Hinata memanggil namanya saat tidur.

_Blush ..._

"Ee?" Sasuke mendapatkan sedikit kejutan yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

_Hinata fov_

"HEI, CEPAT BANGUN!" Teriakan keras dan sentakan kasar yang kudengar dan kurasakan langsung membuat alam mimpiku menghilang. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan masih dalam keadaan bingung, aku langsung bangkit duduk diatas ranjang dan menatap seseorang yang telah membangunkanku.  
"H-h ..." Aku begitu terkejut, pandanganku masih kabur dan mulutku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata sepatahpun. Aku gugup atau mungkin juga sangat takut, aku baru saja sampai di rumah ini, tertidur, dan langsung dibangunkan secara paksa. Kenapa? Aku melakukan kesalahan?

Kulihat wajah dingin dan datar dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk itu berdiri tepat di depanku, aku menatap matanya dengan tubuh bergetar, bibir tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan mata indahnya sudah memanas. Aku akui aku memang cengeng, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"_O-Oni_ ..." Kucoba untuk menyapanya dan meminta maaf.

"Heh, cepat turun. Waktunya makan siang!" Kata-kata yang begitu dingin keluar dari mulut pria itu. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa berani menjawab kata-katanya. Aku terlalu takut, aku tidak mengenalinya. Waktu aku datang aku hanya sempat bertemu dengan paman dan bibi, dia siapa? Sasuke-_niichan_, atau Itachi-_oniisan_?

_Brakkk ..._

Kudengar pintu kamarku ditutup dengan kasar, ya Tuhan ... belum sampai sehari aku di rumah ini, tapi kenapa sudah ada yang memperlakukanku dengan kasar begini?

"Eemm ... tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikiran buruk. Dia pasti marah karena aku hanya tidur dan tidak membantu bibi menyiapkan makan siang. Ya ... tidak apa-apa, lain kali aku harus rajin agar aku tidak dimarah. Hm ..."

Aku ingin berfikiran positif, lupakan hal yang buruk dan ambil yang baiknya. Aku ingin dianggap baik oleh keluarga disini, aku ingin menjadi anak patuh dan taat yang tidak akan mengecewakan dan mempermalukan orang tuaku. Aku ingin membuat orang tersenyum saat mengingatku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk segera keluar dari kamar dan ikut makan siang, aku tidak ingin pria itu marah lagi. Pria itu ... tampan juga, hm ...

_Hinata fov end_

Sasuke mengeram kesal, menyayangkan tindakan bodohnya yang bisa membuat dirinya di cap buruk oleh orang yang begitu disukainya.

"Ck ... sial!" umpat Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi makan, duduk didepan Sang ibu yang duduk manis didepannya. Mikoto tersenyum, menyadari sikap aneh anaknya.

"Hinata tidak ikut turun bersamamu?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke menatap Sang ibu dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak!" lagi-lagi Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke. Wanita itu menyadari pasti terjadi sesuatu, dia sudah hafal dengan sifat Sasuke dan semua orang pria yang tinggal di rumahnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Hinata, dia cantik kan?"

_Blush ..._

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah dan sukses membuat Ibunya menahan perut agar tawa tidak meledak dan membuat Sasuke marah nantinya.

"Hm... kalian lucu!" kata ibu Sasuke gemas.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengeram kesal, bukan karena kata-kata ibunya. Tapi karena kata-kata dan sikap kasar yang ditunjukkannya pada Hinata.

'_Dia pasti membenciku.'_

"S-selamat siang Bibi!" Sapaan dari Hinata membuat sepasang ibu dan anak itu langsung terdiam dan menoleh pada sosok gadis cantik dan mungil yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Sang ibu tersenyum dan langsung memberi tanda pada Sasuke agar menarik kursi yang ada disamping anaknya tersebut dan mempersilakan Hinata duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke menurut tapi tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk mempersilakan adik sepupunya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Hinata, ayo makan. Duduk disamping Sasuke, kami sudah menunggumu!" kata Mikoto lembut dan tersenyum pada Hinata, kemudian memberikan deathglare pada anaknya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas sang anak.

"S-Sasuke?" Gadis pemalu itu menatap sang pria yang baru sebentar tadi membangunkannya dengan kasar.

"Ya, dia Sasuke, Kau tidak mengenalinya? Dia anak bibi yang dulu selalu bermain bersama Hinata-_chan_ lo, masa' lupa?"  
Sasuke mendengus kesal, sakit hati dengan perkataan ibunya. Hinata sudah lupa padanya? Benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang baik. seorang Sasuke Uchiha paling benci menjadi orang yang terlupakan.

"Aku tidak peduli dia ingat padaku atau tidak!" Sasuke menatap tajam pada Hinata, mengibarkan bendera perang pada seorang gadis yang masih begitu disukainya sejak dulu.

"A-aku ..."

"Duduklah bocah, aku sudah lapar!"

"Sasu-_chan_! Kenapa bicara kasar begitu?" Mikoto mendelik marah pada anaknya, tidak suka dengan tingkah kurang ajar yang diperlihatkan sang anak pada keponakannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, menunduk dan segera duduk disamping kakak sepupunya tersebut. Memilih untuk menyimpan kata-kata yang tadi ingin dikeluarkannya.

'_Aku mengingatmu Oniichan, bukankah kita pernah berjanji untuk pergi sekolah bersama kalau sudah besar? Karena itulah aku pindah kesini. Aku ingin menepati janji kita, janji yang tidak pernah aku lupakan_._kita berjanji untuk bersama-sama membahagiakan semua orang kan?_'

Hinata tersenyum saat bayangan masa kecil bermain di pikirannya. Gadis itu menatap sang kakak sepupu yang kelihatan sibuk dengan makanannya. Gadis itu membulatkan tekad, saat ini Sasuke terlihat tidak menyukainya. Karena itu, dia akan jadi orang pertama yang saat ini ingin Hinata lihat senyum manisnya.

'_Aku akan membuat Sasuke-niichan tersenyum dan akan selalu tersenyum saat mengingatku!'_

Acara makan siang yang hanya dihadiri oleh tiga orang tersebut berlangsung dengan tenang, sesekali Mikoto mengajak Hinata berbicara, dan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa berani berkomentar. Berada di dekat Hinata membuat moodnya, ekspresinya dan sikapnya sangat tidak karuan. Yah ... namanya juga orang yang baru bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertama, pasti akan sedikit salah tingkah, kan?

'_Kalau dia tidak mengingatku kenapa tadi dia ... memanggil namaku?'_

Tbc ...

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter pertamanya, maaf bagi senpai yang ingin jumlah katanya tetap seperti chapter yang kemarin.  
saya benar-benar senang, ternyata masih ada author yang sudi meninggalkan review mereka untuk saya. Terima kasih ...

Balasan review non login:

Scarlet: maaf, disini Hinata belum bertemu dengan Itachi. Mungkin chapter depan baru bisa ketemuan senpai. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic saya.

Mamoka: terima kasih atas reviewnya, ini sudah dilanjutkan.

Untuk yang login udah semua saya balas, kan?

Sekali lagi terima kasih, segala kritik, saran dan apapun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. :D  
_Re edit_: gui gui m.i.t


End file.
